Question: Emily did 68 jumping jacks around noon. William did 17 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did William do than Emily?
Explanation: Find the difference between Emily's jumping jacks and William's jumping jacks. The difference is $68 - 17$ jumping jacks. $68 - 17 = 51$.